


Fappymatsu is a Host!?

by WarlockChild



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, First time tagging, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, The Matsuno Brothers are in High School, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockChild/pseuds/WarlockChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new transfer student can tell which Hitachiin brother is which?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that this isn't long.  
> This is the first thing I have written for the fandom.

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun?' game!" both of the Hitachiin brothers cheered out as their female classmates giggled with happiness. Both of the twins were wearing green plain hats in order to hide their hair. "Now then, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?"

 

"Oh, this is hard."

 

"They look too much alike."

 

"I can't tell."

 

"You guys still do this, what a ridiculous game." their classmate, club-mate, and friend, Fujioka Haruhi spoke of her opinion of the game.

A cough interrupted the twins reply, before them was a male that they couldn't remember if he was in their class or not. The male before them wasn't that bad on the eyes in fact he was rather handsome. He had dark brown hair, that almost seemed black, that framed his face along with a fringe that fell to point in the center. He wasn't wearing the school uniform, he was wearing something similar to what Haruhi wore when she first came to the school. He had a green sweater, under he had a white collar shirt, and below he had black pants and shoes.

"Hikaru,  Mr. Yamamoto asked me to hand these to you." He gave the twin on the left a small stack of papers. Then, he looked to the twin on the right and continued, "Kaoru,  Nakamura-kun wanted to know if you can pass this to Miyamoto Minako, she is one of your customers? Please tell her that  Nakamura-kun had found it in the hallway." he finished as he handed a notebook to the twin then left. 

 

The twins looked at him in shock as he just correctly guessed which one was which, along with the fact that he didn’t seem to have a hint of doubt.

 

“Who was that?”

 

“He is Matsuno Choromatsu, a transfer student. He joined our class today.”

 

“You didn’t meet him, because of your club meeting.”

* * *

 

"Boss! Come over here." The Hitachiin Twins

 

The twins whispered into his ears. The latter only widened his eyes a bit and then held his chin. "Hmm... I see, I see..."

 

"How about it, lord? Isn't this a good idea? Not a bad look either."

 

"Well then, this is certainly going to be interesting.”

* * *

Back in the classroom, three of the female classmates ran to Choromatsu's desk, where he sat reading a book.

The first girl spoke, "Matsuno-kun!"

 

"Please, just call me Choromatsu." He couldn't help, but blush.

 

"Did you know Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-Kun before coming here?"

 

"Ah, no I never met them?" His voice finished with an unspoken question to it.

 

"Choromatsu-kun, once they cover whether they part their hair on the left or the right, the difference between Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-Kun becomes completely indistinguishable."

 

One of the other girls joined, "How can you tell them apart? If you never meet them before?"

 

Choromatsu smiled with a blush to them, the girls couldn't help blushed slightly back, "Uh, well, it maybe due to the fact that I am an sextuplet."

 

**_"...WHAT?!?"_ **

  
  


 


	2. Sextuplet?!?

_Choromatsu smiled with a blush to them, the girls couldn't help blushed slightly back, "Uh, well, it maybe due to the fact that I am an sextuplet."_

 

_"...WHAT?!?"_

 

“Wait, what’s going on here?” one of his other class-mates ask, their attention brought by the girls earlier scream of shock.

 

“Choromatsu-kun just told us that he is a sextuplet.” one of the girls that were sitting next to Choromatsu answered the boy.

 

“You’re a sextuplet?!?” one of the other boys, who just joined the crowd that have circled around Choromatsu, half asked and half yelled. Choromatsu face started to spread with a blush. The town where he grew up all knew of the sextuplets, but for the students of Ouran this was one of the rare things they have never seen.  

“Does that mean that you have five other brothers that look like you?” She had a blush and slight giggle to her question, which allowed Choromatsu to take notice that some of the other girls were blushing as well with a hint of a glaze to their eyes.

 

“Well, we are identical. But, we like to think that our personalities allow others to tell difference between all of us.” Choromatsu replied with a scratch to the back of his neck.

 

“Woah, that is so cool!” one of the boys cried out, “I mean it is rare enough to have identical twins, and we have Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san. But, now we have a sextuplet in out class.”

 

“Choromatsu-kun?” one of the earlier girls brought his attention back to her. Her face was red with a blush, “Do you think that your brothers would visit you at school.”

 

Choromatsu smiled at her but, the question made him freeze, _‘If those jerks visit me, my new life will be ruined. I would once again tossed in the hell-zone with them.’_ He was finally able to reply after shaking his horrifyingly thoughts away, “Uh...I don’t think they will.” He tried not to scream at the disappointed looks of the girls and even the boys. “But, we never know?” the excited looks brought back to the faces, gave him a reason to sigh, _‘Why do you want to meet them! They will destroy your hopes and you will be left disappointed.’_

 

“What are you brother’s names?”

 

“Are you the oldest?”

 

“Or are you the youngest?”

 

His attention was once again brought back to reality by their questions, “Huh?” he shook his head for his thought to leave him, “I am the third oldest.” He scratch his cheek with his nerves on high alert, but it wasn’t as if he said their names they would appear...right? “Our names from oldest to youngest: Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Me Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu the youngest.” His eyes looking from his class-mates and the entrance to the room with worry that they shall appear within a second as he said their names. He sighed with relief when they didn’t appear.

* * *

 

Choromatsu allowed a sigh of happiness leave him, other than the fact of being asked about his brothers during the breaks and the scheming eyes Hikaru and Kaoru along with the apologetic eyes of Haruhi that laid on his back the first day seems to have gone rather well.

But, he couldn’t help but miss his brothers. This is the first time that he isn’t in the same class as at least one of his brothers nevertheless a different school in all together. While it was a nice change, to know when someone says “Matsuno-kun” they do mean you and not your brother it was still rather lonely.

Adding to the fact that he was going to live on his own was a new experience. Ouran Academy was to far away to walk or ride a train without spending a ton of money everyday. Choromatsu was lucky that an old friend of his mom as allowing him to rent on the apartments she owns without charging his family to much.  

When he got to his door, he was surprised to see it was unlocked, ‘Did I forget to lock the door?’

As he opened the he was greeted with a face similar to his own.

“Hello, Fappymatsu-niisan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice things that you had to say.  
> Also, I am not sure, but this is just a thought so no promises.   
> Do you think this should have pairings?  
> If so what ones?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those that responded to my question.  
> I try not to judge others pairings, but their are some pairings that I would not be able to write due to my views on them. Again, I am not trying to get hopes up, but I don't even know it I will have pairing or not. So if you don't see a pairing you voted for below it is due to my thoughts on the pairing, sorry.  
> Here is the maybe poll...  
> OsoChoro - 2 Votes  
> Todomatsu x Mori - 1 Vote  
> Karamatsu x The Twins - 1 Vote  
> JyushiIchi - 2 Votes  
> Kyoya and Kaoru (Do these guys have a ship name?) - 1 Vote  
> JyushiHomura - 1 Vote  
> KaraChibi - 1 Vote  
> AtsushiTodo - 1 Vote  
> IchiXmasCouple - 1 Vote

_ When he got to his door, he was surprised to see it was unlocked, ‘Did I forget to lock the door?’ _

_ As he opened the he was greeted with a face similar to his own. _

 

_ “Hello, Fappymatsu-niisan.” _

 

Choromatsu jumped back in shock, “Todomatsu!?!” He shook his head, with the small thought of this being due to him missing his brothers, but when Todomatsu still stood before him. He shook with false rage, “Totty!!! Don’t call me Fappymatsu!”  a bright smile then lit up on his face, “What are you doing here?!?” He walked into the apartment looking around, “Is it only you or did the others come to visit as well?”

 

Todomatsu stuck out his tongue, but Choromatsu took notice something was different about the act a hint of sadness(?) anger (?), “What your not happy it’s just me?”

 

Choromatsu shook his hands in denial, “That’s not what I-”

 

Todomatsu smirked at him, “Karamatsu-nii wanted to buy ‘Flowers to reunite the lost love between us dearly brothers’”

 

Choromatsu took hold on his stomach, “So painful.” He couldn’t hold in little laughter, with a warm joy grow within his chest.

 

“Ichimatsu took Jyushimatsu out for a walk.”

 

Choromatsu felt his body freeze, ‘ _ Damn them! Our hometown may know the weirdness of the two of them, this town doesn’t. Damn them!’  _ He looked at Todomatsu fear all over his own face, “Is Jyushimatsu dressed as dog?”

 

Todomatsu shook his head with amusement, “He did not bring it with him, so Ichimatsu and he went to see if they can find any stray cats.”

 

_ ‘Good, they won't seem to weird.’  _ Choromatsu allowed a sigh of relief escape him. “Wait, what about Osomatsu?” After moments of silence, Choromatsu took notice of Todomatsu’s reaction, the anger and sadness that crossed his face.

 

“Totty, wh-”

 

“Who cares about that jerk!” Todomatsu’s scream scared Choromatsu a bit. Never once in all their years have they ever yell about another with such anger and disappointment, “All he cares about himself!”

 

Choromatsu’s eyes widen, ‘What the hell did Osomatsu do?”

 

Todomatsu’s glare darken, “What he did!?” His hand tighten to a fist, “More like what he didn’t do!” He looked angry he was about to continue, but a loud annoying voice interrupted him with a full dramatic entrance.    

 

“My dearest brother, oh how I missed you!” Karamatsu has finally came back. In his arms he had a bunch of  brightly colored hybrid lilies with attractive pink, red and white petals, stargazer lilies. Along with stargazer lilies he had a couple of Rudbeckia Hirta that is more commonly called black-eyed-susans. “Totty, go find our other brother we must all be here for our dear Fappymatsu!”

 

“Don’t call me that!”

 

“Why me?”

 

Karamatsu posed in his glitter pants,  “I want to speak to Chormatsu and spread my dear love to him.”

 

“Fine.” Todomatsu rolled his eyes along  with a long-suffering sigh as he left the apartment.

 

The annoyed tone in his voice was obvious, but his voice no longer had true anger which allowed Choromatsu to remember why Karamatsu was so important to their brotherhood, but still “So, painful.”

 

Karamatsu had a blank look to his face, one that Choromatsu did not think fit with his personality. “So, what is going on with Osomatsu-nii?”

 

“He didn’t take you leaving so easily, none of us did.” Karamatsu pushed his hair from his face, “Choro, what did you think would happen with you leaving so soon?’

“I just want to make sure, that we will have a bright future.” Choromatsu couldn’t see what he did wrong, he just want to make sure if anything was to happen he would be able to take care of his brothers.

 

“You did not tell us about applying to the scholarship.” Karamatsu played with his sunglasses within his hands showing the truth of his nerves. 

 

Choromatsu licked his lips, unsure of what to say, “I didn't know if I was going be be accepted.”

 

Karamatsu crossed his arms and pressed his  lips together into a thin line before he replied, “You didn’t let us know until it was the day before you had to pack and move.” He ran his hands through his hair, “We didn’t know you were leaving it was just dropped on us.”

 

“Karamatsu-”

 

Shaking his head, “No, don’t Karamatsu me. You didn't tell us! When we talked about the next year at school, about our first year in high school together! You said nothing!” 

 

“I didn’t know what to say!” Choromatsu couldn’t meet Karamatsu’s eyes, he looked down and away.

 

“That doesn’t matter, the fact that you allowed us to be blind about this affected us all.” Karamatsu kept his arms crossed, but he tighten his fists, “Totty is trying so hard to stay brave, you know how much of a scaredy-cat he is.” He grabbed parts of his hair with frustration  “Osomatsu is angry that you just left us, he thinks that you abandoned us!”

 

“I didn’t abandoned you!” Choromatsu brought his wide tearing eyes to meet with Karamatsu’s narrowed ones, he gripped the table besides him.

 

“How many times do I have to say, you didn’t tell us. You didn’t let us get use to the fact of you not being with us. Osomatsu been quited lately, more demanding.”

 

“Me not being there wouldn’t change anything too much!”

 

“Did you forget when  Osomatsu allowed himself be adopted out by some rich couple, who was it that grew mad with power and took it upon themself to be the dominant one of the family, it wasn’t me!”

 

“I was a kid!”

 

“But, when Osomatsu left it changed the order of things. I may be the second brother, but you will always be his right-hand man. You are the one that tames him.” Karamatsu pointed to Chormatsu’s chest.

 

“What about I chimatsu and Jyushimatsu by what Totty said, it doesn’t seem like that they changed with me leaving.” Choromatsu started to  bite his lower lip. 

 

“With Osomatsu’s personality change, Ichimatsu has been leaving the house more often. Like how he did when Osomatsu and I fought in Junior High.” His  brows bumped together in a scowl as he started to pace around the room,  “He hasn’t been coming home until real late, Jyushimatsu been trying to get him to hang out more, but some days he doesn’t even move from the bed.”

 

“I didn’t think it would matter if I left or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I am honest, I don't really know what I feel about this chapter.  
> The Ouran Host Club is going to be more important next chapter, if every thing sticks to plan, but who knows.  
> I tagged this Angst now, but not sure if this could be counted as that.  
> Thank you for reading and please...vote, i guess?  
> Sorry for any OOC!!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not use to write long things, so I am going to try to add a 100 words with every chapter.  
> Hopefully, it will help me with this problem.
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think...  
> Should I continue with this story or just leave it be and give it up?


End file.
